


Avatar Fi, the Tale of Noph

by Avatarvoltron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarvoltron/pseuds/Avatarvoltron
Summary: Forty seconds.That’s all it took for Noph’s younger sister to be chosen as the avatar instead of her.Forty. Seconds.Despite her being older, Noph has always felt overshadowed by her younger sister Fi. Being the avatar meant that all the attention went to her twin, despite certain people’s ridiculous beliefs that “identical twins are actually one person”.Fi does not seem to realize the gift that she’s been given. Having been made aware of her true power not three years after her birth, she’s been treated as royalty, and Noph as day old dinner one might inspect and wonder if it’s even worth a taste. Fi does not seem to care for her training. She does not seem to know of the dangers of the world beyond the walls.But Noph is ready. She has studied the nations just as much as her sister, if not more, and will not pass up the chance to prove her worth to he world.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Avatar Fi, the Tale of Noph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!
> 
> The theory of twin avatars has been floating around the fandom for quite some time. Whether they would both have powers, if they would both be tasked with saving the world, etc. I wanted to explore that theory but in a different way, and so Fi and Noph were born. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Fire.  
Air.  
Water.  
Earth--

You know what?

I'm not doing this.

I'm not the avatar, and I'm not telling her story. Why should I have to do the introduction?

This is my story. And I’m going to tell it my way.

It only took forty seconds for me to be passed over for the role of avatar. Forty. Seconds. 

I was born that long before Avatar Korra died, and my twin sister Fi, born not a minute after me, emerged at exactly the right time.

When she turned three my parents threw us a birthday party. They told us to blow out the candles on our cake, and I did, exactly as I was told; Fi, however, released a breath that made the fire go dancing across the room, destroying all of our decorations and food in the process. The waste of money didn't matter to my parents, of course; they were just excited to see her potential. They hoisted her up in her chair for all to see, and her laughing face takes up most of my memory of that day. 

I'm not jealous. I'm not.

Would I like to be a bender? Of course. Who wouldn't? To have the power to manipulate an element, to have it to protect yourself from approaching enemies... 

That's not the point. I love my sister. I do. We grew up together, although that doesn't necessarily obligate me to love her... but I do. Really. 

Avatar Korra left an enormous hole in the world, having served the world and accomplishing more than almost any other avatar. That's the only thing I'm not pining over; the shoes my sister has to fill now that Korra is gone.

She doesn’t seem to mind, though. All the attention she’s received since we found out about her being the avatar has made her immune to any bad news that could come up. 

But, like I said before, this story isn’t hers to tell. It’s mine.

My name is Noph, and I believe that I’m the one to save the world.


End file.
